


Animals

by Hasegawa



Series: DCU Drabbles: Animals [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Animals, Gen, apology, tim is a disney princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was fired from Robin. and then he impulsively adopted a stray dog. and he became the Disney Princess.</p><p>PLEASE DONT BUY PETS FROM INHUMANE BREEDER OR PET SHOPS! GET THEM FROM SHELTER & SANCTUARY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triple Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749637) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Inspired by Heartlogos' Tim as a Disney Princess. 
> 
> PLEASE DONT BUY PETS FROM INHUMANE BREEDER OR PET SHOPS! GET THEM FROM SHELTER & SANCTUARY!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started when Dick replaced Tim with Damian as the Robin.

 

It was beyond devastating for Tim. He didn’t need to watch Damian’s smug smirk to emphasise the fact that his own older (adopter) brother replaced him with someone else, be it the rightful kid to have the Robin Mantle as it was Damian’s legacy as the biological child of Bruce’s. The fact it belittled all Tim’s sacrifices until that day for Batman, for Robin, for Gotham— _all_ for naught.

 

Tim couldn’t find it in himself to cry or shout or argue, he just left.

 

And just the cliché, the rain started to pour over him like there’s no tomorrow. As Tim walked dejectedly on the deserted wet road, he saw Doggie. Thinking back it might be not the best name ever, but it was the name that first flew into Tim’s mind. The poor homeless dog was trying to keeping warm by curling into itself. The poor dear was shivering, fur wet and bones protruding from all angles.

 

Tim couldn’t let it shiver and die like that.

 

So he took the poor dear to his penthouse—and cooked his famous chicken soup, just for Doggie.

 

Doggie, bundled in cream towel, wagged its tail as it devoured the delicious soup.

 

Looking at Doggie (she was a girl, Tim checked)’s happiness, Tim suddenly felt a bit better.

* * *

 

 

Doggie was soon joined by Kitten, the little black kitten who had one eye and hairless legs. Kitten soon became fat bundle of fur, purring around Tim and Doggie. Kitten thought it was her throne to sit on top of Doggie’s back and licked Doggie’s ear until it was wet with Kitten’s saliva. Doggie, the mild mannered lady she was, let it be and acted like a mother for the furball.

 

They were soon joined by Lassie, a mix breed pitbull terrier who had been abandoned in one of the abandoned house used by the Penguin as his drug lair. The pitbull was very aggressive, but after a week with Doggie and Kitten, he became as complacent as a sloth. He spent his days laying on Tim’s feet and asked for belly rubs. Tim would swear that Lassie is a belly rub slut, demanding one everytime Tim had the chance to sit on his sofa after long, trying day.

Then, Tim became Red Robin. Doggie, Kitten and Lassie made him feel like moping about Robin wouldn’t make a difference, he needed to get his act together.

 

Their family then joined by a murder of crow. Tim didn’t know how, but the crows all came whenever he was flying from one building to the next. Maybe feeding them one time too many made them think Tim is a part of the pack, or maybe saving the little crow from being ran over by a car settled it. The crows have love and hate relationship with Kitten, and Tim sometimes worried about Kitten being eaten by the Crows. They are bigger than Kitten at the moment.

 

A swarm of puppies joined them not a month after. Tim found the puppies (how can someone be so heartless and abandoned all the puppies!?) on the deserted, dark alley; half starved. He quickly took them home, abandoning the Red Robin’s patrol altogether, and nursed the puppies into full bellies and warm beds and clean furs. The puppies, four of them, were of corgi mix. Tim called them Corgone, Corgtwo, Corgthree, Corgfour.

 

The Corgies were active bundle of energies. Tim sometimes wondered whether he could donated them to someone else, but then they came and swarmed him, waddling with their short legs, trying to hop onto Tim’s lap—irritating Lassie who slept on Tim’s feet; and Tim would feel like a monster if he surrendered them to anyone else.

 

Doggie brought Tim’s attention to a trapped kitten on the top of the building, and Tim adopted her too. Her name is Cat—Tim is not proud of his naming skill—and she was a great companion to the Corgies. The Corgies found her so amusing (she was smaller than them!) and kept her company. They always ended up sleeping together, Cat in the middle and the Corgies guarding her from all 4 sides.

 

The Crows, meanwhile, still found with (now bigger) Kitten. They left Cat alone, though.

 

A duck found itself into Tim’s apartment. The Duck just appeared like that, one day, and Tim didn’t have the heart to throw it out. The duck—named Donald Duck—has scarred beak, as if he had just been fighting for its dear life. Tim learned that it might be true—Donald apparently is a female and she came back three days later with 8 ducklings in tow. Maybe she had been fighting for her eggs.

 

The ducks love Lassie but hated the Corgies and crows. Tim sighed.

 

The ferret joined the family next. It ran from its master, and Tim felt pity as the ferret was in such a bad condition. The ferret must be treated like an ordinary house pet—cute when you first buy it, and then ignored when the novelty disappeared. The ferret turned back to its original white colour and now always slipped himself around Tim’s neck like a fur scarf.

 

Another stray Labrador joined the family. She was so pitiful, her condition similar to Doggie when Tim first met her. Tim nursed her back to health. She is a bit of a loner, but she would be the first to welcome him when Tim opened the door (or the window, depending on the entrance).

 

His new family might not be perfect, but Tim felt happy for them.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Babybat.”

 

Red Robin ignored Hood’s call and continued to watch the street below.

 

“Hey Baby Bat~ Baby Bat~ or should I call you ‘Disney Price’?”

 

Red Robin turned with flushed rage.

 

“What did you call me?”

 

But before Hood could answer anything, the Crows already fly over to him and started to attacked him viciously.

 

“Aww Aww! I am sorry!!!!” Hood tried to protect himself from the crows. That made Red Hood smile.

 

* * *

 

Tim had a painful week when Doggie was diagnosed with fatal liver failure—all those garbage she had been feeding off finally took its toll on her—and he put her down that week. Tim cried and cried and cried over Doggie, hugging all his family, whispering sorry he should have done better. Lassie licked his legs, the corgies whined and licked his tears off, Cat and Kitten refused to leave Tim’s lap, and the ducks sat around Tim, silently giving their support. Lab the Labrador stayed beside him on the sofa and Scarf the Ferret stayed around his neck, gently rubbing its head to Tim’s chin.

 

The next morning, Tim woke up in the animal pile. He rubbed his swollen eyes and found that there was a miscall from Alfred and a message, inviting him to go the manor for a lunch.

 

Tim felt like not going, but he couldn’t ignore Alfred.

 

So he went to the manor after he ensured all his family get their plate filled and water flowing.

* * *

 

 

“Master Timothy, it’s great to see… Are you alright?”

 

“…Hi, Alfred.” Tim smiled weakly. “Thank you for inviting me.”

 

“What happened, sir? Care to share why your eyes are swollen?”

 

“…Nothing, Alfred, I am fine.”

 

The lunch was awkward. Damian hissed to everyone, whispering (in loud voice) why Drake was there. Bruce was there, silently eating his lunch. Dick tried his best to start conversation over conversation, but nobody would answer.

 

After lunch, Dick pulled Tim away.

 

“Tim… Look, I want to apologise. I didn’t mean… Robin was too small for you. You are destined to have bigger role. And you did. I am so proud of you. I am so sorry to put you away like that, I mean…”

 

“Save it, Grayson.” Tim answered coldly. He didn’t have time to listen to Dick’s self serving apology. He was still in mourn of Doggie. If he was the old Tim, he would be very happy with the half assed apology. But he wasn’t anymore. “The past is the past. There is no use to keep thinking about it.”

 

“Tim… Am I not Dick anymore?”

 

“…I don’t know, are you?”

 

“Tim… I…” Dick sayed, but cut in the middle when he grabbed Tim’s chin gently. “were you crying? What happened?”

 

“It’s none of your business, Grayson.”

 

“Tim, you are still my little brother and I love you. I wronged you, but please believe I always love you as a brother.”

 

Tim shrugged it off. Sharing about Doggie when her death was still fresh on his mind was just too unbearable for him. He left Dick and the manor instead.

 

After thanking Alfred, of course. Tim didn’t bother with the others, as they didn’t bother to care about him either.

* * *

 

 

Cass entered Tim’s apartment and was immediately surrounded by the armies of animals.

 

Some sniffing at her to know her, the other snarled warningly to not go near or further into the apartment. Tim shushed them away and invited her in. She drunk the cup of tea slowly and watched as the animals curled themselves around Tim.

 

She smiled.

 

Tim blushed. “What are you smiling about?”

 

“Jason told me you are a Disney Prince. I think he is right and wrong. You are a Disney Princess.”

 

“Cass!!!” Tim shouted in embarrassment, and it startled Scarf the Ferret.

 

“I am glad for you, Tim.” Cass nodded. “I was worried, but now I am glad. You are in good hand.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue with Tim and Jason probably getting closer, the animals became the chaperone, Dick groveling, Bruce groveling back and tries to accept Tim and Jason together, Cass became the second Disney Prince. 
> 
> Then the inspiration dies away. Hah. Like always. 
> 
> Hope you enjoys it!


End file.
